coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 225 (6th February 1963)
Plot Swindley makes an appointment to see Mr Papagopolous, admitting to Frank that he's finding it hard to manage without Emily. Frank avoids answering directly when Ken asked him if he enjoyed himself last night. Doreen brings Emily's personal belongings round and tries to push her into trying a different job. Emily misses Gamma badly though. Elsie brings Ena up to date with Christine's news. Ena is concerned what the neighbours will say when they find out they've been deceiving them about Christine's love life. Esther calls in on Elsie and Christine. Lucille is unhappy that Harry and Concepta are going to see Miss Welch. Christine is on edge when Esther says she saw her at the pictures a few nights ago and makes excuses to get her out of the house. Len agrees to do some work on Esther's flat. Jed has over 2,000 Christmas crackers to get rid of. In front of an amused Esther, Jed tells Len all the things that need doing to No.5 because the previous occupant neglected the property. Doreen is shocked when Swindley threatens to resign unless Emily is reinstated. Miss Welch tells the Hewitts that she is reasonably satisfied with her work but suggests they are pressurising Lucille too much. Frank calls on Elsie to see if she knows anything about Christine's intentions. She refuses to put a word in for him, counselling patience. Swindley returns from head office with the news that Mr Papagopolous has agreed to let Emily return for six weeks. If trade has not picked up by then, she'll have to go. Miss Welch suggests Lucille should show more enthusiasm with her work to Harry and Concepta to stop them worrying. Ena and Martha are scandalised to see Jed in Ena's seat in the snug. Annie decides the neighbours should buy more goods at Gamma to help Emily's job prospects. Ena and Martha aren't impressed with Swindley's stance, thinking his mis-management caused the downturn in the first place. Esther and Elsie talk at cross purposes about Christine's cinema trip until Esther makes it clear that it was Joe Makinson she saw her with and not Frank. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford Guest cast *Miss Welch - Rhoda Lewis Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Rosamund Street *Gamma Garments *Emily Nugent's flat - Living room *Weatherfield Girls' Grammar School - Classroom Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers) is credited but did not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mr. Swindley prepares to make the supreme sacrifice, while Elsie Tanner receives a severe shock. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,891,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes